


Trouble in Paradise

by DancerinDarkness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: The second part of my Living the Dream story.Shortly after Nero’s fourth birthday, the Order of the Sword comes back bringing trouble for Vergil and his family, and he has no choice but to return to Fortuna to keep his family safe. The happy, peaceful life he had planned for his wife and son ends up taking turn after unfortunate, unexpected turn, putting family bonds to the test.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Trouble in Paradise

Two weeks ago, Alisha and her family celebrated Nero’s fourth birthday. It was a small celebration at the cottage, with everyone from the office coming over to celebrate. It was hard to believe that four whole years passed by so quickly, and that Nero was growing bigger day by day...

A few days ago, Vergil showed her and Nero the progress on the manor. Almost all of the damage the fire had done was repaired, and the next step would be replacing the destroyed furnishings. It was en enormous home, larger than she had pictured, and she thought she would need a map to navigate where each room would be. Still, it was quite beautiful even in its half finished state, and she and Nero were excited to see what the end result would look like.

Just as she was about to make lunch for herself and Nero, she heard a knocking at the door. 

“I wonder who that could be,” She asked herself as she approached the door. When she opened it, she felt as though her heart sunk to the pit of her chest like a lead weight; standing before her were four members of the Order of the Sword, their distinct white uniforms unmistakeable. 

“Hello, Alisha,” the man in front said. “So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

”What do you want?” She quickly asked, closing the door until it was barely opened. “Whatever business you have with me, it can wait until my husband returns home.”

”Yes, your husband... it’s been brought to our attention that he is none other than the son of the Savior, something that I’m sure you were aware of, and yet neglected to inform us...” Alisha’s brow furrowed, but she did not say a word. “And you have a little one as well, yes? That would mean he also carries to blood of Sparda in his veins.” 

“That’s enough,” Alisha curtly said as she shut the door. But before she could, the Order member blocked it with his foot, and peered in closely through the open crack.

”If you want what’s best for your family,” he said in a low voice, “Then you’ll let us in and comply without a word.” 

Alisha gave a hard swallow as she looked behind her; Nero, who was just playing on the sofa, was now looking at her with a worried expression, for he knew he could tell something troubling was happening. Whatever they wanted, she knew that their intentions were not pure. But she would not let any harm come to her family.

”Very well,” she said as she slowly opened the door. “Come in.” The Order member gave her a smug grin before he and his companions stepped inside. When the strangers entered her home, Nero quickly ran over to his mother’s side in the kitchen, his little fingers clinging tightly to his mother’s skirt.

”It’ll be all right, my darling,” she said as she gently stroked his hair. On the counter was the bread knife she had set out in order to make sandwiches, the blade sharp enough to cut through any loaf quickly and efficiently. Without any hesitation she reached for it, clenching it tightly in her fist.

”Now then,” the Order member said as he turned around to face her. “About your husband and-“

Before he could continue, he let out a cry of agonizing pain as Alisha stabbed him in the shoulder, catching him off guard as blood began to drip onto the floor.

”Nero, run!” She cried as she withdrew the knife. Not wasting a second, Nero ran as fast as he could past the rest of the Order members, who were struck by shock.

Quickly, she stabbed the next closest Order member, giving her son every chance she could to escape. Drops of blood began to stain her dress as she aimed for her next target. But before she could make another attack, her free wrist was painfully grasped.

”Let me go!” She screamed as she was prepared to stab once more. But before she could, her other wrist was roughly grabbed, and the knife was pulled from her fist.

”Get the boy!” One of them shouted. “We’ll take care of her!” 

Alisha shrieked and struggled as she was dragged by the two Order members, trying with all her might to free herself. When she briefly looked behind her, she could no longer see her son, and prayed that it meant he was able to escape. 

“In here!” She heard one of them shout. A moment later, she was roughly tossed to the ground, and she cried out of pain as her elbow hit the floor. Then, the door was promptly slammed shut, trapping her in the tight, dark confines of the closet. 

“No! Let me out!” She screamed as she furiously pounded on the door. “Let me out now!” She hit her fists against the wood as hard as she could, not caring about the stinging pain in her skin. 

“We have to boy, let’s go!” She heard someone shout. Then, pure terror shot through her veins as she heard her son’s tiny, frantic voice:

”Mama!” 

“Nero!” She screamed as she furiously hit the door with her fists. “Let me out! Let him go! Nero!” 

It was happening again, only this time much worse: She was trapped in a suffocatingly tiny space, screaming to be let out as her hands began to bleed. And now, her baby was crying out for his mother, and she was powerless to help him.

”Nero...” she weakly said. Her vision began to turn blurry, and her entire body began to tremble. And though her pounding began to slow down, she did not cease. “Nero...”

* * *

“Alisha...” 

Vergil watched as his wife slowly opened her eyes as she lay on the sofa. Her bloodied hands were wrapped in bandages, and her head was resting against a pillow from their bed. Just a few minutes ago, he came home to the sight of blood drops staining the kitchen floor, with neither his wife nor his son in sight. When he followed her scent, he found her unconscious in the closet, her hands covered in scratches and dried blood. When he had her rested on the sofa and her hands bandaged, he immediately brought Dante, Lady, and Trish back to his home.

Alisha groaned as she slowly began to sit up, looking as though she was trying to regain her balance.

”N...Nero,” she moaned. “Nero!”

Quickly, she stood up, but nearly fainted again before Vergil caught her.

”Easy,” he said. “You need to stay calm.”

”No, you don’t understand,” she said, tears quickly streaming down her cheeks. “Nero, they took him, they took my baby, he’s gone, he-“ She could not say another word before she broke down sobbing, her cries echoing throughout the cottage.

”Hey,” Dante said as he approached her. “We’re going to help, but we need to know who took him.” She gave a sniffle before looking up at him.

”The Order of the Sword,” she replied as she tried her best to withhold her crying. “They came here, saying they wanted Vergil and our son. I tried to fend them off, but...” Once again, she could not continue, and leaned into her husband’s chest to weep. “Our baby... he’s gone... and I was useless...”

”Don’t say that,” Vergil firmly said as he held her close. “I could tell you fought them off with all you could, and did everything to protect him. But I promise you, he’ll come home.” 

Vergil continued to hold his wife close to him before Lady gave her a cup of tea to help soothe her, while Trish places a blanket around Alisha’s shoulders. Alisha’s hands trembled as she brought the cup to her lips, her eyes reddened from crying so much.

”Well, I guess I don’t need to tell you we need to go to Fortuna immediately,” Dante said. “But we probably should have a plan too.”

”Yes,” Vergil agreed as he touched his wife’s shoulder. “Alisha and I can tell you everything we know about the island. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow.”

Vergil remained composed as best as he could, so that he could act rationally for the sake of his family. But in his eyes, it was clear that he was filled with rage burning in his heart. He could not fathom as to why those pathetic humans in Fortuna would attack his home and kidnap his son. But one thing he did know was that they would regret ever bringing harm to his wife and child, and not one of them would be spared his wrath. He would not fail, he couldn’t, not when he dare not imagine the alternative.

_Nero... I’m coming for you... I promise..._


End file.
